


Better Drunk

by Kumikoko



Category: Adventure Bar Story
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunk mishap leads to a morally questionable game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I am aware, Adventure Bar Story is only a 3DS video game that doesn't have a physical form, which can only be downloaded from the Nintendo shop. In either case, the characters are not mine, and yes, I do realize that technically, this whole story counts as pedophilia. However, the game seems to take place in a more medieval setting, where pedophilia reigned supreme in a lot of places around the world and still does today, particularly in Mus—Utah, where that Jeff Warren? reigns supreme even now. (I may have the name wrong.)
> 
> My point is, around the world, and closer to home, there are those with differing opinions to what the legal age of consent should be, so...don't judge their age difference too harshly, in regards to the time period they are living in.
> 
> Siela is sixteen and he is I think forty-three.

**Better Drunk**

It was just another day at Kamerina’s Bar, in Cassel Town. The customers poured in slowly and randomly but left with smiles on their faces, while they pat their rounded stomachs. Alter Nueland was sitting in the back corner, as he always did, downing beer after beer.

If not for Alter, the bar probably would have failed a long time ago and would have been handed over to Gustav, owner of Cassel Restaurant that continued to reign high over the shabby, but quaint bar.

“Siela? Can you help Alter home tonight?” Kamerina asked, knowing the man had drank too many to function properly. “What? I’m not even half his size,” Siela exclaimed in protest. “Nah, I’m okaaay,” Alter waved sloppily to them with his fingers curled around the beer handle, as he slurred his words and nearly fell out of his chair, all the while splashing liquid on to the table. “I know, but I have to close up shop and wash the dishes properly,” Kamerina gave her younger sister a pointed look. “Ah, I cook, not clean,” Siela shrugged dismissively and walked over to Alter.

“Reallllly, I just looook drunkkk,” Alter insisted as Siela pulled one of his beefy arms around her thin shoulders. “Sure, sure.” Siela rolled her eyes and let him lean on her as he stood on shaky legs. Siela learned that letting a fully grown man lean against her was a mistake, as she toppled over with him crashing down on to her like a bull. “Oomph!” Siela groaned, and tried to push him off. “Get off!” She growled, pushing at his chest, while Kamerina just chuckled in the background. “I meant to dooo that,” He laughed, in an attempt to lighten the mood and cover his mistake.

“Yeeah, and I’m a princess,” Siela muttered sarcastically as he rolled off of her. “I’m going to go get Fred. Stay here,” Siela stated as she stood up and brushed herself off. “I’ll stay here,” Alter announced from his spot on the wooden ground. Siela stepped into the cool night air and walked to Fred’s shop. Siela flung the door aside as she barged into the store. “Fred, I need your help—“ Siela paused as she realized the building was dark. Fred must have closed the shop up early.

Then again, it was well past midnight. Siela would just have to help Atler home herself. In a quiet huff, Siela returned to the bar. “Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. I am going to help you home and you are not going to fall on me,” Siela told Alter, in her normal, bossy tone. “Sure,” Alter agreed lazily.

“Alright, here we go,” Siela struggled to help Alter to stand up, using all of her strength just to keep him upright. “You’re so strong,” Kamerina praised her younger sister, while she cleaned the beer off the table with a rag. “Shut up!” Siela snapped, her face red with strain as she dragged a stumbling Alter to the door.

This was the first time she actually had to do something herself though, without the aid of her friends. Determination had flooded into her hazel eyes, the same way it did when she faced a fearsome foe. _I can do this…I can do this_ …she repeated like a mantra. _If I can use the Long Bow I can do this_ …with that in mind, Siela used the strength in her arms to keep him hoisted upright, while their boots thudded against the cobblestone street.

“You live at the inn, don’t you?” Siela asked as she recounted how Alter had said he was a traveler. “Mm,” He replied, in his casual tone. “That’s easy enough,” Siela sighed with relief, knowing the inn was just a couple buildings down. “What room?” Siela inquired, once they arrived at the small inn. Alter pointed lazily to a door. “I hope you’re right,” Siela grumbled and pulled him to the door. She leaned him against the wall and kept him there with one arm, and turned the knob with her free hand. It held fast, indicating it was locked. “Great.” Siela rolled her eyes with annoyance. “Where is it?” Siela’s initial thought was the man’s pocket, but considering some of the monsters had sticky fingers, he probably had the key in a more secure spot. Siela sure did.

Alter scrunched his dark eyebrows together as he struggled to comprehend what she was talking about. “The key,” Siela held her hand out, and impatiently waited. “Its, uhh, under myyy shirt,” Siela rose an eye eyebrow at him. “Strapped down,” He added. “Oh, you have to be kidding me,” Siela snapped the metal armor off of his body and let it fall to the ground with a loud _clunk_. The skin tight, black shirt did nothing to hide the contours of his burly body.

“Let me guess, you can’t take this off either?” Siela unsnapped the wooden armor around his waist, to have access to the shirt. “Mm, I coullld have,” Alter hummed, his arm resting on the windowseal for support. “Yeah, sure,” Siela slid her hand under his shirt, her slender fingers brushing against the firm grooves of his warm muscles.

 _They’re so hard_ …Siela thought as she bit her bottom lip. Why hadn’t she noticed that before?

The key was, as he said, strapped to his chest, which, ironically, was close to where she kept her own keys, and wallet. Her fingers traced against the strap, finding four snaps. It seemed to be a little much, but considering he was a traveler, there were plenty of thieves to watch out and account for. She untied each one, until the key dropped on to the ground. “Finally,” Siela crouched down and grabbed the key.

Standing up straight, she pushed the key into the hole and turned it. A satisfying click sounded. “Home sweet home,” Siela announced and half pushed, half rolled Alter into the dark room. “Thanksss, I owe ya,” Alter said and stumbled to his bed, where he plopped down on to his back. Siela kicked the discarded armor into the room. “You be awake tomorrow, you hear? I want to go to Silk Reef to collect more ice for the bar,” Siela told him and turned to leave into the night.

“Waait,” Alter held a hand out to Siela. Siela looked over her shoulder at him. “My boooots,” He lifted his leg up to show off the iron clad foot. “Oh for Heavens sake!” Siela stomped toward him and yanked the boots off, one by one with what arm strength she had left.

“There,” She sighed with exasperation. He could get the rest off himself, if that’s what he wanted. “You’re a taaaad cute maad,” Alter stated suddenly. Stunned, Siela stared at him with interest. No one had called her cute before. “Yeah?” On some level, Siela knew he was drunk, but when she stopped to consider that drunk was his normal state of being, there had to be some truth to what he was saying. At least, she hoped there was. “Mhm,” He mused, sliding his arms behind his head.

If he was drunk enough to not walk home properly, he was drunk enough to not remember this night, right? Siela knew it would be risky to indulge him while he was drunk, but did she have any other choice?

Ever since Alter walked into the bar, sporting his tall, dark and rugged routine, Siela’s short attention span had been captured. The scar on his chin, right alongside his muscles were testament to his many battles with monsters, and she’d be lying if she said there wasn’t a huge appeal to that. The man traveled freely, with no one to boss him around and no one to care for, except the few friends he had made here in Cassel town.

In battle, Alter was something else. Siela had thought that Fred was handy with a sword, but he paled in comparison to Alter’s brute strength and flexibility. His drunken clumsiness was actually a perk, though Siela would never understand how that was possible, that, when drunk, he seemed more functional then whatever his sober state was. He had protected her, and even had carried her home many times before, after long adventures into the forests and caves surrounding the town.

If anyone could take a monster down, it was Alter, and that was a fascinating thought to her young mind. Alter could move rocks out of the way too, and build fires for them when they stayed out after sunset.

Siela stood at the edge of the bed, silently wondering about the man as she eyed his biceps. “I’m cute?” She repeated, just to make sure he had meant what he said. “Oh yeaaah. You own that booow.” Alter murmured and sat up. “I do own that bow, don’t I?” Siela grinned, taking his comments as an invitation to sit down next to him. “Slay me with it sometiiiime,” Alter shamelessly flirted with her, his drunken haze making him unable to comprehend the situation he was getting himself into.

Surprisingly, Siela found herself laughing at the ridiculous pick up line. “When you go beserk from one of them nasty feral wolf bites, I will,” Siela promised, focusing on his dark eyes. “You’re really flirting with me by asking me to kill you?” Siela had to make sure they were on the same page. Alter paused, as if considering her words. “…So I am….” Alter gave a nod of confirmation. “Well, I’ll take it,” Siela shrugged and placed her arms around his neck and leaned in, pressing their lips together.

A light flame ignited in her chest as he returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Siela let him lead, and tried to copy his motions. The harsh taste of alcohol assaulted her taste buds, but it didn’t deter her from the elated thoughts running through her mind. Alter set his large hands on her sides and pressed her against the bed. Siela felt his warm palm rest against her cheek.

One minute they were kissing, and the next, their hands were freely roaming each other’s body. With each muscle her palm traced, the more excited she became. The red jacket was peeled off her body, while the belt was unsnapped and dropped to the floor. Siela refused to be the first one naked though, so she pulled at his clothes, wanting to see what lay underneath.

“Surprised?” Alter mused, as she stared at his naked, tan body, littered in scars. Each scar held a story that she was intrigued to learn about, tomorrow, maybe, on their way to Silk Reef. They were also signs he had endured the fights and hadn’t fallen ill to infection ending in death. “I was rrecklesss in my youngerrr years,” Alter reflected for a moment before he stripped her of her cloths. A cerise blush formed on her face, suddenly feeling shy. No one had seen her naked since her mother’s passing, and certainly not a stranger. “Beautiful,” He hummed as he spread her trembling, ivory legs.

“Shh!” Siela scolded him, knowing if he continued to speak, she would only become more embarrassed. Alter clumsily fished out of the nightstand drawer a bottle of lubricant, that he poured the liquid from within onto his hand. Siela watched him rub it onto his hardened erection.

Could he even perform in this state? Then again, he was better at fighting when he was drunk, so it was safe to assume that the same could be said for when he was going to partake in sexual intercourse. For now, there was only one way to find out.

A wet finger was pushed into her body. “Ah,” A startled gasp left her mouth. “Relax,” He told her. Siela wasn’t sure about this, but she knew Alter would never hurt her, so she leaned up to kiss him, and let the sparks continue to fly within her. With his thumb, Alter started to rub a small nub between the labia and continued to stretch her, by adding another finger into her wet entrance.

“What—what is that?” Siela asked, feeling a pleasant tingling sensation igniting through her. “Something gooood,” Alter replied, and added a third finger, which was plenty for how tight she was. He continued to flex his fingers, and stroke the flesh. “Nn…” A small moan left Siela’s lips as the joyus feeling grew to a new height that had her walls contract, and ooze a liquid.

Satisfied that Siela had reached orgasm, Alter pulled his fingers out of her and pushed his eager cock into her vagina. Siela felt an uncomfortable pressure before undergoing a bout of pain. She gripped the blankets and hoped it would pass. Alter progressed slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Siela was damn sure she felt something snap within her, but she couldn’t bring herself to worry too much, not when Alter was kissing her again, something she was enjoying, maybe a little too much.

The first few thrusts were slow, which she could appreciate greatly. Hell, to be honest, she wasn’t even quite sure when the pain melded into pleasure, but she knew she was hot again as that tingling sensation returned, as he rubbed against a spongy spot inside of her. Their bodies collided into each other with clumsy passion while an embarrassing _squish_ sounded every time he pushed inside of her. Siela started to pant long before he did, he who was more active then she, on a general basis.

Alter felt his dick twitch and knew he was going to release soon. Another thrust proved that thought true, as the pressure released in the form of a white liquid that splashed against her walls. Alter pulled away from her and rolled over on to his back. Siela sat up and searched for something to wipe herself off with. “Where do you keep rags?” Siela asked, and noticed the dresser. Standing up, she stiffly walked over to the structure and rooted through it, until she found a rag in the top drawer to clean herself off with.

“Hey, we aren’t going to te—“ Siela paused as she noticed the drunk had passed right out. _Should I be offended_? Siela wondered quietly as she gathered her clothes up and pulled them on. There was no doubt she would be sore for awhile, but at least she could say she had a pretty decent time.

Never had she thought that her fantasies could reign true. Finally, she had had sex with Alter. It was pretty amazing, for the most part.

In the morning, Alter seemed to have no memory of what they did together. While that was a tad insulting, or hurtful, Siela figured it was for the best, and it did give way for her to make him drunk enough to do it all over again.

It even became a game, over time.

How many times would they lie together before he woke up and remembered?

That was the question, and the game all in one.


End file.
